Regular Show: Class of 1970 (The Introduction)
by jordanerwin579
Summary: Regular Show in the early 1970s. Meet Mordecai Pickett a Hanford High School student in the Appalachian Region along with his buddy, Rigby. Anyway I hope you like my stories of Regular Show go back in the year 1970. I hope you really like my fan-fic very much! PEACE! :D


**Regular Show: Class of 1970**

"**The Introduction"**

**By: **Jordan Erwin

The year is 1970, you heard it right; Nixon, Vietnam War, Women's Lib, it brings back memories, man! Allow me introduce to uh…myself. My name is Mordecai Pickett (no middle name). To be honest, I don't have the nickname I used to tell people to call me "Blue Jay" or "Poet" or any other nicknames to call me that. But I stick up with Mordecai. I'm officially a senior at Hanford High School in the Appalachian Region in Hanford, West Virginia. I'm 17 years old! I'm going to turn 18 on March 17 (which is St. Patrick's Day). I'm 6'1 inches tall, white skinned, have long dark brown hair and brown eyes. I really don't like listening to country or bluegrass music, that's old news. I LOVE rock 'n' roll music! My favorite music band is The Beatles, Jefferson Airplane, The Grateful Dead, Big Brother & the Holding Company, The Electric Flag, Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Canned Heat, The Rolling Stones, Three Dog Night, Strawberry Alarm Clock, Led Zeppelin, The Who, Ten Years After, and more bands from my time. My favorite singer is Janis Joplin, she's SO HOT! I really don't like sports anyway. I used to play basketball when I was a freshmen but things get a little out of hand for me. I used to work at the grocery store called "Modern Foods" grocery store but I quit for 2 months. I will gonna have a job someday.

Let me tell you about myself, my friends, teachers, and my family. I hope you really like this one. Let me tell you about my little brother his name is Jacob Pickett, he's 11. He has the same alike as me. And sometimes he gets a little spoiled rotten these days. He's along with his friend Timmy Carbon. They listen to The Monkees, and other bubblegum pop crap. Also they like kiddie cartoons such as "Mighty Mouse", and "Looney Tunes" (that which I don't like). I like grown up cartoons most of time, also I like watching soap operas such as "Guiding Light", "Days of Our Lives" and "Another World" and that's about it. I rather listen to music for this. Continue with my story.

Let me tell you about my best friend in the whole wide world. His name is Rigby Sutton he's the same age as me. He's 5'7 inches tall (he's short). He had light-brown hair and the same eye color as me. We're like brothers; blood brothers to be exact. He also likes to play pinball whatever he wanted to. He had an older brother who served in the Vietnam War, his name is Don. He's a hippie. He took us to Woodstock Music & Arts Festival back in summer of 1969 (which is 6 months ago) I have these photographs for memories to come. He also had a girlfriend name Eileen Morrison. In speaking of girlfriends let me tell you about my girlfriend.

Her name is Arianne Margaret Wabash (we call her Arianne), she was a teenage hippie who was transferred to our school back in 1968 which was my junior year. Her parents left her when she was 12 and sent to foster-care. She was a hippie when she was in San-Francisco Haight-Ashbury District back in 1966-1967 and moved here in 1968. Oh I love her so much. Also she hates cheerleading. And now on with the story…

At Hanford High School hallway, Rigby and I were hanging around the lockers when class is started. We have Mr. Goober English class in room 314. Mr. Goober was a big no-sense man who doesn't talk to people. He just tells students to get their school work done. And also he's a coach for the Hanford Blue Jays soccer team. Mr. Goober is from Canada and become a citizen to the US. Well I kinda like him a little bit. He also a charmed manner.

Just then Arianne and Eileen came in to approach us.

"Hey Guys" said Arianne. "How's it hangin' man?"

"Oh nothing much, sweetheart" I said. "We have an English exam at Mr. Goober's class".

"Is Mr. Goober being mean to you once." said Eileen.

"Well once, last month, Rigby starting chewing snuff in the school bathroom and when Mr. Goober saw this, he took a blame on me and I told him I started chewing that snuff for protecting Rigby, and he giving me 2 weeks detention and that was that"

"You remember that chewing thing." said Rigby. "I love chewing snuff, Tobacco won't hurt anything."

"Well it's your fault saving your skin." I said "I almost had it with your shenanigans.

"Well it's not my fault that you saved me" he said. "You owe me $0.25 for what you saying' that."

I gave him a quarter.

"Hey!" said Eileen. "I already finish my exam early yesterday. I'm very smart"

"That's groovy Eileen!" said Arianne. "Congrats!"

Just then the bell rang.

"Well got to go ladies!" I said. "We got to go to class."

"I'm in your class you know." said Arianne.

"I know!" I said.

At Mr. Goober's class, Mr. Goober is already filling out the papers for the class.

"Class." he said. "Today is our final English exam; I hope you worked very hard for all you seniors this year. Now on with the work!"

We worked for 15 minutes until Rigby interrupted my writing, he tapped my shoulder.

"Pssst, Mordecai" he whispered "What's the answer to number one"

"Rigby!" I whispered, "I won't let you cheat."

"AHEM!" Mr. Goober comes toward us, "What are you whispering about?"

"Oh nothing, Mr. Goober." I said, "Just studying hard!"

"Ah, good!" he said, "Not get back to your work!"

We got back to our work. But just then Rigby tapped Arianne's shoulders.

"Pssst, Arianne" he whispered, "What's the answer to number one?"

"Rigby!" she whispered, "It's your own fault when you not to study!"

All right Arianne! Anyway when school is over we went back to my house for hanging out.

Well let me introduce to my parents. My mom's name is Kitty Pickett she's 37. And she's a housewife (that means she doesn't have a job) she cleans the house most of the time and sometimes I can clean the house also. She has sandy-blonde hair and has hazel eyes. She can also be a momma's boy to me. Sometimes she treats me like a big baby sometimes. She's a great mother and I love her very much.

My dad name is William "Bill" Pickett, he's 44 years old. He's the executive officer at the Frampton's Office Supply. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. Sometimes he can be a little grumpy when he gets home from work. He works late. He also can be charming sometimes. I love him too, man!

Anyway when Arianne, Eileen, Rigby, and I were at my bedroom hanging out, my mother gave us some cookies and sodas for visitors to come.

"Well hello, children" she said (she still call us children), "Sorry to interrupt, but I gave you all cookies and Sprite for our guest to come in."

"Ma." I said. "Thanks, but we're hanging out with my friends now."

"Oh, OK" she said. "I must be going."

She left.

A few minutes later, we chat about our parents.

"Thank god I don't have parents." said Arianne. "They're not very nice anyway."

"My mother can be always nice to me." I said. "But she can be too annoying anyway."

"My mother never gave me cookies and soda" said Rigby. "She can tell me to do my homework a lot."

"Ahhhhhhhh parents" we said, briefly.

That night my family and I have dinner. And after that I went to bed. I thought that I'm going to have a good day at school tomorrow.

_That's my whole story I hope you like my story back in 1970. I hope you can read my whole stories until later. So see ya dudes!_

_~Mordecai Pickett_

**An author's note**

That's my fan-fiction story about "Regular Show". I hope you like Mordecai's stories back in 1970. This story is about love, comedy, and more. I made my characters human rather than animals. Mordecai and Rigby are humans in my story. Anyway I hope you like my fan-fic story. I'm going to write more stories of Mordecai's stories especially the graduation.

So see you later! :o

Jordan Erwin


End file.
